It's Painful Enough Without Cuts and Scrapes
by Stormyskies89
Summary: TRACY SISTER! Don't like don't read. A year and a half after they lost their mother the Tracy's are falling into place and routine. Except for Gordon and Alan. Somehow they become the butt of Scott and John's pranks. It's up to Virgil and Avalon to settled the two oldest and tell them that their pranks – Ain't funny.


**Title:** It's Painful Enough Without Cuts and Scrapes

 **Summary:** TRACY SISTER! Don't like don't read. A year and a half after they lost their mother the Tracy's are falling into place and routine. Except for Gordon and Alan. Somehow they become the butt of Scott and John's pranks. It's up to Virgil and Avalon to settled the two oldest and tell them that their pranks – Ain't funny.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TAG or Thunderbirds, they belong to iTV and Gerry Anderson.

 **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

 _ **AGES:**_

 _Scott – 17_

 _John – 14_

 _Virgil and Ava – 10_

 _Gordon – 6_

 _Alan – 4_

"A-VA!" Avalon Tracy rolled her eyes and turned towards the pool, just outside the door of the house. She cocked an eyebrow as a sopping wet Gordon – fully clothed I might add – came into the house and stood just inside the threshold.

"Gordon? I thought water was your thing."

"It is, but not when I'm dressed!" He whined, Avalon looked past her brother to where Scott and John stood sniggering. They had thought it funny to make Gordon upset.

"Come on, Jelly Bean. Let's go." She said and took him upstairs. Virgil looked up from the piano and frowned. He had never seen Gordon so upset about getting thrown in the pool, and he didn't like the way he was limping. He shook his head closed the piano and followed his siblings upstairs. He found Avalon helping Gordon into a dry pair of sweatpants before she rolled up the leg of them to examine his ankle. It was swollen and it was bleeding slightly. Virgil darted out of the room returning with ice and a first aid kit.

"Jelly Bean?" The boy looked down at his brother, "we're going to need to clean that so it doesn't get yucky ok?" Gordon nodded and knew what had to be done.

"You gots to use the fizzy stuff?" He asked, Virgil nodded sadly. It was the only way to ensure that it didn't get infected.

"Yeah sorry Bud. You got Sparky?" Gordon gripped his stuffed Shark closely, why he'd called it Sparky no one knew but they didn't question it. Ava helped by holding Gordon's leg out straight, they got the boy to lay back on his bed. Virgil got a bit of the peroxide on a cloth and slowly wiped at the cut on his ankle. It fizzed and hissed as it cleaned the cut and Gordon whimpered a few times but he didn't cry. When Virgil had finished Ava got up and hugged Gordon telling him how he was such a good boy. Virgil put a _Finding Nemo_ Band-Aid over it and then pressed ice to his ankle to slow and decrease the swelling. Gordon was still whimpering and tears did spill from his eyes but as Ava wiped them away he made no sound.

"You're a big boy right Jelly-Bean?" He looked at her and nodded slowly, "Yeah. You'll be right. We'll tell Scotty and Johnny off for tossing you into the pool. It wasn't funny." She soothed, the tears slowly stopped and he gave her a small smile.

"AVIE! VIRGIE!" The twins shared a look of long suffering before turning their attention to the doorway out to the pools again. Alan stood in the doorway his hair full of dry leaves and twigs and the unmistakable snickering behind him gave away his two oldest brothers.

"Virgil, take Alan upstairs and look him over, I'll be up in a minute." Virgil nodded and led the sniffling boy upstairs. Ava marched outside and up to her two older brothers.

"That's not funny!"

"Why isn't it? He's not hurt is he?"

"I'm sure he is, did you know that when you tossed Gordon into the pool his ankle caught the edge and he hurt it? What if Alan is hurt similarly?" She snapped angrily. If Ava was a year or two older John and Scott might have been scared instead they laughed. Ava reached up and with an ease that their mother, Grandmother and father had only ever managed, gripped their ears twisting them until both boy cried mercy. But she didn't stop then tugging on them pulled them out to the pool deck and before either could recover pushed them both into the pool, she was already on her way upstairs when they came up coughing and spluttering.

Ava pushed open Alan's bedroom door to find him squealing at Virgil not to use the fizzy stuff. Alan and Gordon couldn't say peroxide so fizzy stuff worked for them.

"He won't even cuddle his toy." Virgil said giving his sister and look that said he was fighting a losing battle.

"He won't cuddle Snuffles?" Ava said grabbing the teddy from the bed and giving it to Alan before pulling the boy into her lap and cuddling him close. He'd gotten a cut on his calf from a rogue twig it had to be cleaned. Virgil gently held Alan's leg with a cloth before he poured the peroxide onto his leg slowly, as it touched the damaged skin it started to hiss and bubble. Ava had turned Alan so his head was buried in her shoulder, Virgil wiped off his leg quickly before wrapping it up in a bandage and giving his brother a pat on the back.

"You're a big boy Alan, such a good boy. I've had words with Scotty and Johnny and I think they got the message." She said.

"Won't be bad again?" Alan asked.

"Well, maybe. But hopefully they'll understand that they shouldn't be mean to you, Buttercup." Ava said.

"They can't take a joke!" Scott snapped.

"Joke? A joke is when it's funny. This isn't funny, Scott. Gordon was hurt and so was Alan. You know they had to be cleaned and you are well aware that both boys don't like the peroxide we use to clean their cuts." Ava said. Scott had the decency to look sheepish.

"Look, John and I were bored, we were looking for some fun." Scott said.

"Why didn't you let Virgil or I get lost in the jungle? At least we can take the peroxide. We don't like it, but we don't bust out crying when we see it in the first aid kit." Ava snarled. Scott bit his lip he knew that Alan hated 'the fizzy stuff' and Gordon too. Both never liked being on the receiving end of Ava's anger, she got her temper from their grandmother and that was just as dangerous.

"It was just a bit of fun, Ava. Harmless fun." John said, she turned on him.

"No. It's fun when you can laugh about it. It's fun when Alan calls out to me with his face red from exertion and needs a hug of congratulations. Not to be treated for a cut on his calf and to have it bandaged. That is fun, when the other person has 'fun' too." Ava was livid. Her baby brothers – her jelly-beans – had been injured by her older brothers who really should have known better.

"So what's your point?" Scott said, he was getting tired of his sister telling him what to do.

"It's all fun and games, until someone gets hurt. But also we all lost Mom. All of us. Just remember that right now it's painful enough without cuts and scrapes." Ava said, she gave them a look, before walking away.


End file.
